Rien ne vaut l'original
by Pamplelune d'Agrumes
Summary: CLE. Sous la demande d'un Jérémy désespéré, William consent à partir à la recherche d'Ulrich, pourchassé par un spectre voleur de codes (et de sa sublime apparence, tss). Cependant, il ne s'attendait pas à assister à une scène pareille !


**Titre :** Rien ne vaut l'original  
**Fandom :** Code Lyoko Evolution  
**Disclaimer :** MoonScoop  
**Personnages/pairings :** Ulrich, William, Jérémy & Yumi au téléphone, XANA ; William/Ulrich.  
**Ce que vous allez trouver dedans (anciennement "genre" et "résumé" ou les deux à la fois) :** OOC (même si je trouve que les caractères de l'ancienne série ne se retrouvent pas dans CLE, ça m'étonnerait que Will et 'Rich se bécotent), situation étrange, léger-pas-léger-que-ça slash (c'est mon côté obscur – la slasheuse – qui a frappé).  
**Notes/éventuels spoilers :** Pour tous ceux qui ne suivent pas CLE (la cinquième saison qui est actuellement diffusée sur Fr4), cette petite fanfic est une sorte de fin alternative du cinquième épisode, ce qui peut aider à la compréhension (… ou pas).  
Les allergiques aux couples bizarres et à fortes connotations homosexuelles sont invités à passer leur chemin ;-).  
(pour celles et ceux qui relisent la fanfic, oui, elle a été légèrement modifiée, surtout vers la fin)

* * *

Ulrich courait à travers le collège Kadic, le spectre de XANA à l'image de William à ses trousses. Fait étrange qu'avaient remarqué les lyokoguerriers, les créatures de XANA les poursuivaient lentement, la plupart du temps en marchant, mais elles arrivaient toujours à les rattraper et à les piéger. Peut-être y avait-il un rapport avec le circuit électrique par lequel naissaient les spectres et qu'ils s'en servaient pour se téléporter.

Jetant un rapide coup d'œil derrière lui, Ulrich voyait le spectre avancer tranquillement dans la foule d'élèves, il se fondait en elle. Personne ne s'apercevait de la supercherie… À condition que les deux William ne se croisaient pas au même moment dans cette même foule et que quelqu'un ne remarquât un William de trop (même si le problème pouvait se régler par une amnésie collective via un retour vers le passé). Ulrich accéléra, passa dans le couloir désert menant au gymnase, y entra et verrouilla la porte. Épuisé, il s'effondra contre celle-ci, la respiration saccadée. Que les autres fassent vite ! Les spectres étaient très puissants et ce n'était pas une simple porte qui allait arrêter le faux William.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au gymnase - il était seul - à la recherche d'un objet qui pouvait l'aider à se défendre contre la créature de XANA. Le corps-à-corps était à exclure puisque les spectres se nourrissaient des contacts physiques avec eux - Ulrich repensa à l'étreinte du faux William avec Yumi (sa douce Yumi) et il serra les poings. Il devait trouver une barre, quelque chose à balancer sur le spectre. Il allait même se faire une joie de ratatiner le faux William depuis le temps qu'il en rêvait - mine de rien, il était fort le William.

De l'électricité jaillit de la poignée.

"Ho ho."

Ulrich eut tout juste le réflexe de déguerpir que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas, le propulsant malgré lui vers l'avant. Le faux William au visage impassible avait la main droite tendue devant lui, l'électricité grisonnait encore. Il baissa les yeux vers Ulrich toujours étendu sur le sol, quelque peu sonné.

"Ok, tu veux la jouer comme ça ?"

Le collégien se releva avec souplesse, se mit en position de combat, attendant que son adversaire passe à l'attaque. Il devait à tout prix éviter de le toucher.

"Je déteste le jeu du chat et de la souris mais va falloir faire avec, vieux, s'encouragea Ulrich, les yeux toujours rivés sur le spectre."

Il recula au fur et à mesure que le spectre avançait. Il devait laisser de la marge entre la sortie et le bouffeur de code. Une goutte de transpiration coula le long de sa tempe et un étrange frisson secoua son échine. Il n'aimait pas le sourire que venait d'afficher le spectre.

Pas du tout.

xXx

William se demandait s'il débloquait, s'il était devenu fou, si XANA le possédait encore - hypothèse réfutée d'office : il ne se souvenait pas de sa période de possession.

Ou alors, c'était l'une des conséquences de sa possession. Il avait été bien dépaysé lorsqu'il avait repris contact avec la réalité. Si au début, il faisait comme d'habitude (faire le crétin crâneur, draguer Yumi), intérieurement, il se rendait compte peu à peu du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis sa matérialisation et… pourquoi diable les gens le prenaient pour un simple d'esprit ?

Passons.

Au pas de la porte du gymnase, William ne parvenait pas à décrocher son regard de la scène qui se jouait sous ses yeux. C'était malsain, irréaliste… et terriblement sensuel !

Pourtant, il était certain de ne pas être de ce bord-là !

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte, il s'humecta ses lèvres sèches… sèches ?

William déglutit avant de se rappeler sa mission.

.:.

_William Dunbar courrait sous les encouragements de Jim lorsqu'il passa devant lui._

_"Écoute William, lui avait dit Jérémy par téléphone, je m'inquiète pour Ulrich. Il est seul face à un spectre de XANA qui a pris ton apparence, qui a déjà pris pas mal de codes à Yumi.  
- Pris des codes à Yu-  
- Pas le temps de t'expliquer, l'avait coupé sèchement Jéméry. Viens en aide à Ulrich et je ferai pencher la balance en ta faveur pour ton retour.  
- C'est ça, avait alors craché William. Je n'suis pas dupe, vous allez vous servir de moi puis vous allez me rejeter.  
- William."_

_William s'immobilisa lorsque la douce voix de Yumi remplaça celle de Jérémy._

_"Écoute, on a vraiment besoin de toi. Je te promets de convaincre Odd et Ulrich.  
-… tu sais bien que je ferai tout pour te faire plaisir."_

_À vrai dire, même s'il avait vraiment été en colère, William savourait la supplication de Jérémy pour qu'il vienne en aider à ce morveux d'Ulrich. Cependant, il s'était réellement inquiété pour Yumi. Sa voix paraissait tellement faible. Puis, il avait hâte de découvrir la tête d'Ulrich lorsqu'il apprendra que ses propres amis lui avaient demandé d'intervenir._

_Rien dans la chambre, rien à la cantine. Il lui restait les salles de classes et le gymnase… où il entendit un bruit sourd. Fronçant des sourcils, William s'y rendit avec méfiance. Il avait déjà eu à faire avec les spectres de XANA. Pas très futés mais pas mal puissants. La porte du gymnase était ouverte en grand, une odeur de brûlée s'en dégager.  
_

Signé XANA_ songea William._

.:.

Il ne s'attendait pas à découvrir ce qu'il se déroulait sous ses yeux.

C'était déjà très étrange de voir un spectre à son image.

Mais quand ce même spectre échangeait un baiser avec le morveux qui tournait autour de Yumi, William avait l'impression d'avoir atterri dans la quatrième dimension ou d'avoir avalé un truc pas frais à la cantine et il était certain d'avoir refusé de manger les champis de Ben tout à l'heure.  
Penchée en avant, sa réplique enlaçait Stern à la taille et à la nuque. Les yeux du spectre étaient ouverts, vides de toute expression, et fixaient sa cible. William s'aperçut que c'était bien plus qu'un simple baiser : XANA roulait carrément un patin à Stern et Stern se laissait faire !  
William était quasiment sûr que le collégien ne trempait pas de l'autre côté de la sexualité, ni même qu'il lui plaisait. Ou alors, il choisissait mal son moment.

Non, quelque chose ne collait pas. Stern ne se débattait pas, il était totalement passif. Et Stern était une teigne, il grognait, il se battait mais il ne se laissait jamais faire, il ne resterait jamais silencieux (tout au plus, il fait la tête). De plus, la prise du spectre sur sa taille et sa tête semblait servir davantage à le tenir tout contre lui auquel cas il s'effondrerait au sol.

Au moment où le spectre relâcha les lèvres du collégien, William se reprit et se jeta sur son double. Il lui cria de lâcher Ulrich, l'attrapa par le col de la chemise, l'éloigna du garçon en le jetant en arrière. William eut tout juste le temps de rattraper Ulrich qui aspirait de l'air comme s'il avait été en apnée. Il le sentait trembler entre ses bras et remarqua la peau moite de transpiration, les lèvres frémissantes, le teint pâle, la respiration saccadée. William posa une main fraîche sur son front : brûlant.  
Il se rappela de la faible voix de Yumi au téléphone. Quoi que fassent les spectres, la bande à Belpois était en danger. Une histoire de codes avait dit Jérémy, Stern qui s'affaiblissait au fil des secondes face au contact du spectre. Yumi aussi avait été touchée, le spectre avait pris son apparence pour l'approcher pour éteindre sa méfiance.  
William ne savait pas ce que manigançait XANA mais cela s'annonçait dangereux et mortel.  
_Cool !_

Le spectre s'était relevé et le fixait comme un obstacle obstruant le chemin vers sa proie. Sans réfléchir, le lycéen prit un objet au hasard - un ballon de handball - et le lança sur le spectre. Il saisit Stern par la taille, le balança sur son épaule et courut vers la porte. Il s'agissait de mettre son fardeau à l'abri le temps que les autres désactivent la tour.

Par chance, il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin - comment expliquer le malaise d'Ulrich avec son double maléfique qui leur courrait après ? Boosté par l'adrénaline, William piqua un sprint vers l'aile des salles de cours, se réfugia dans une classe vide et se cacha sous le bureau du prof, non sans avoir déposé Stern sur le sol. Le garçon naviguait entre conscience et inconscience. Il n'était pas frais. William reposa une main sur son front poisseux où des mèches de cheveux se collaient, il était toujours brûlant.

"Qui", fit la faible voix de Stern.

Manifestement, il tentait d'ouvrir les paupières.

"Reste calme Ulrich, murmura William près de son oreille, l'autre rôde toujours et j'ai promis à Yumi de t'aider".

Peut-être sous le coup de la surprise - avait-il reconnu sa voix ? Ou le confondait-il avec le spectre ? -, Ulrich ouvrit les yeux à moitié.

"Wi-Will-  
- Chut, l'interrompit-il toujours sur le même ton en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres. C'est le vrai William, le vrai moi, l'autre est dehors.  
- Tu-tu as vu…  
- Ouais, confirma-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Belle performance Ulrich, je me demande ce qu'en pensera Yumi"

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'asticoter, même mal en point.

"Tu-tu lui en… parles, je te t-tue.  
- Faudra acheter mon silence Stern. C'était comment ce baiser avec mon double ?"

Le collégien eut un petit rire.

"Horrible, souffla-t-il.  
- Rien ne vaut l'original pour ç-"

BAM !

La délicatesse des spectres de XANA à ouvrir une simple porte étonnait toujours le lycéen. Le William xanatifié, cheveux électrifié et le symbole de l'IA mégalomane à la place de pupilles humaines, entrait dans la salle, un rictus de rage aux lèvres.

_Wow, on dirait la tête que je tire au réveil_, pensa William en se redressant.

Il fallait gagner du temps car l'air de rien, il pesait son poids le Ulrich.

"Hé le zombie, cria William, décidant de se lancer dans l'improvisation. C'est bien de reproduire le comportement des humains mais t'oublie un truc essentiel : la qualité du service."

Ça avait au moins le mérite d'interpeller le spectre et Ulrich par la même occasion.

"Quand on embrasse quelqu'un avec la langue, il faut y mettre du _sien_."

Avant même de s'interroger sur ce qu'il allait faire et pourquoi, William se pencha lentement sur le visage médusé d'Ulrich, une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre sur sa joue, le pouce caressant la bouche ouverte du garçon. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux marron de son vis-à-vis, oubliant l'existence du spectre. Alors qu'il ne restait qu'un ou deux centimètres entre leurs bouches, Ulrich murmura quelque chose, peut-être son nom, et au fur et à mesure que William comblait le peu d'espace entre leurs lèvres, les paupières d'Ulrich s'abaissèrent.

Les lèvres chaudes et humides du collégien témoignaient du passage de l'_autre_ sans pour autant dégouter William. Au lieu de ressentir un sentiment de malaise, le brun éprouvait ce sens de compétition avec son double, ce qui était stupide de rivaliser avec une IA qui reproduisait (mal) les comportements humains. Pourtant, l'image de lui et d'Ulrich échangeant ce qui s'apparentait à un baiser torride ne cessait de lui tourmenter la tête. Il revoyait le visage rouge du garçon, son corps faible, rendu vulnérable par le spectre.  
Et le spectre ne lui avait pas fait honneur !

William se rendit compte que lui aussi avait fermé ses yeux. Alors qu'il relâcha les lèvres d'Ulrich en levant de quelques centimètres la tête, il les rouvrit et constata que le collégien ne semblait plus crispé, bien que toujours sous les effets secondaires de XANA. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour engloutir de l'air. Cette image prit une tournure tellement érotique que William, dont la résolution était de ne pas effaroucher Ulrich, voulait s'engouffrer et aspirer le même air que lui.

Le regard sombre, William plongea sur ses lèvres qui le tentaient en penchant la tête sur un côté pour avoir un meilleur accès. Il déplaça une main de la nuque au sommet de la tête en caressant les cheveux courts d'Ulrich tandis que l'autre naviguait sur le cou, sous l'oreille, parfois pour accrocher des mèches.

Au second contact, la langue de William s'insinua lentement dans l'antre buccale, rencontra son homologue, la cajola pour ne pas l'effrayer, la délaissa un instant pour s'intéresser aux lèvres du garçon. William attrapa doucement la lèvre inférieure, la suçota, il recula à nouveau, déposa un simple baiser et repartit de plus belle.

Embrasser Ulrich n'était pas si différent d'embrasser une fille. C'était même meilleur que le souvenir de sa dernière petite-amie en date. Ulrich répondait maladroitement, il se laissait bercer par la danse et l'entrain de William. Point de combat de domination comme on le lisait dans les histoires, il n'était question que de plaisance.

Aucun des deux ne se rendirent compte que le spectre explosa d'une gerbe d'énergie verte au bout d'un moment, ni même qu'à partir de ce moment-là, Ulrich agrippa la chemise de William d'une main.

Ulrich se sentait mieux - plus d'étourdissements et de vision floues dus à XANA. Il était étourdi par les baisers de William et il voyait flou par les sensations que lui faisait ressentir son ainé. C'était intense, c'était bon, ça n'avait rien à voir avec la catastrophe de tout à l'heure. William disait vrai : rien ne valait l'original.

L'idée commença par germer dans l'esprit des deux garçons.

Ils se séparèrent, les joues rougies, le regard voilé, la respiration haletante.

Le portable de William sonna. William fouilla la poche arrière de son pantalon, saisit son portable et répondit, son regard accrochait toujours celui d'Ulrich.

"William ! criait presque la voix angoissée de Jérémy. Les filles ont réussi à désactiver la tour, comment ça se passe de votre côté ? T'as réussi à retrouver Ulrich ? Comment va-t-il ?  
- Du calme Jérémy. Ulrich a pris cher avec le spectre mais je suis arrivé à temps."

William avait ce sourire en coin qui énervait Ulrich. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il tenait toujours la chemise du lycéen. Il rougit, voulut s'empresser de retirer la main fautive quand elle fut alpaguée par une main plus large et masculine. Visiblement, William s'amusait de la situation.

"Comment ça, Ulrich _"a pris cher"_ ? Que s'est-il passé ?  
- Ce qu'il s'est passé ? répéta intentionnellement William. Et bien, disons qu'au moment où je suis arrivé - la main qu'il enserrait se contracta -, le spectre de XANA avait pris au piège Ulrich qui commençait à être en mauvaise posture. Mais j'ai réussi à l'en dégager - son pouce dessinait des arabesques apaisantes sur la main du garçon -, ça n'a pas été évident de le semer, il nous a même rattrapé, mais vous avez désactiver la tour à temps."

William entendait Belpois soupirer de soulagement au bout du téléphone.

"Merci William, je vais quand même lancer un retour vers le passé, par mesure de précaution" et Jérémy raccrocha.

" Jérémy va… ?  
- Hn hn."

Ulrich s'affaissa de soulagement sur le sol. Il entendit plus qu'il ne sentit du mouvement au dessus de lui. Ce moment étrange ne s'était pas envolé, aussi il ne fut pas surpris de voir William s'installer à califourchon sur lui.

Le lycéen ramena leurs mains enlacées à côté de sa tête en même temps qu'il se pencha mais au lieu de l'embrasser comme le supposait Ulrich, William plongea vers la peau douce de son cou. Son rythme cardiaque s'emballa au même moment où l'air qu'il aspirait resta coincer dans sa gorge quand il sut ce que l'autre garçon allait faire. Il l'entendait sourire.

"C'est plaisant de voir à quel point que je fais te fais de l'effet, murmura malicieusement William contre son oreille avant de migrer plus bas."

Ulrich n'eut le temps de répliquer que la bouche de William se posa délicatement sur une portion de peau et l'aspira dans un bruit de succion. Son corps se cambra au même moment où il laissa s'échapper un gémissement. Les dents du lycéen qui grignotaient la peau laissaient place à la langue qui appliquait un étrange massage.

Le retour vers le passé allait être imminent.

Ulrich avait du mal à ne pas étouffer ses gémissements sous les assauts de William, entre son succion et la main qui tripotait son corps vibrant sans vergogne. Il serra avec autant de force la main du brun que les bouffées de chaleurs qui montaient crescendo en lui.

La lumière provenant de l'usine s'intensifia sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, à l'exception de deux adolescents. Mais ces derniers ne s'en préoccupèrent pas, profitant des dernières secondes qu'ils leur restaient, à l'abri des regards, pour s'embrasser…

… une dernière fois ?


End file.
